Ny Batteri
by f.thoele
Summary: Es dämmerte, er saß immer noch hier oben. Ein Blick in die weichende Dunkelheit und es wurde ihm klar. Eine Erkenntnis so schrecklich, so ungeheuerlich, die Angst packte ihn. Er musste etwas tun. Doch niemand würde ihm glauben.


**Ny Batteri**

Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
Das Urheberrecht für die isländischen Texte liegt bei Jón Þór Birgisson, die deutsche Übersetzung, die sich jeweils unter dem Kapitel befindet, stammt von mir.

**Kapitel 1**

heftur með gaddavír í kjaftinum sem blæðir mig  
læstur er lokaður inn í búri  
dýr nakinn ber á mig  
og bankar upp á frelsari  
ótaminn setur í ný batterí

og hleður á ný

_Einen Moment nur,_ _einen einzigen Moment nur wünschte ich, würden sie mir glauben!_

Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, obwohl es draußen hell war. Strahlender Sonnenschein, doch er lag auf dem Bett. Seit Tagen trug er die selben Sachen, seit Wochen hatte er sich nicht rasiert. Ruhig lag er da, die Augen offen, doch trotzdem nicht wach.

Es war einige Tage her, seitdem er das letzte Mal mit jemandem gesprochen hatte. Er hielt sich sehr zurück, was Kontakt mit anderen anging.

Früher war das anders gewesen. Er war mal berühmt gewesen, war es immer noch.

Damals, ja da hatte er seinen Ruhm verflucht, hatte er ihn doch nie haben wollen. Sein Leben mehrfach aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Doch dann war es vorbei. Die Gefahr gebannt, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und er war hier.

Er war der Junge, der überlebte. Wenn man ihn ansah schien es sehr, sehr lange her zu sein. Das Gesicht gezeichnet von Narben, nichts als Ausdruckslosigkeit zeigend.

Dabei war es erst vor ein paar Monaten gewesen. Auf den Ländereien war es gewesen, als er Lord Voldemort die Stirn geboten und gesiegt hatte.

Über und über glücklich war er gewesen, als es vorbei war. 18 Jahre in Angst und Ungewissheit von ihm abgefallen, ein glückliches Leben vor ihm.

Ein Schimmer der Hoffnung, nur ein kleiner Funken, tief vergraben in seiner Seele...

_Nein! Ich kann es doch selbst nicht glauben! Ich will es nicht glauben! Einfach zu grauenhaft diese Vorstellung! Wenn ich nur etwas tun könnte!_

Jeden Tag stand er zur selben Uhrzeit auf, ging aus dem Zimmer in die Halle, kam zurück und legte sich wieder hin. Was noch im Schloss passierte ging an ihm einfach vorbei. Scheinbar teilnahmslos lag er auf seinem Bett.

Bis er eines Nachts plötzlich aufstand und leise aus dem Zimmer ging. Leise ging er durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Schlich zur Treppe in der Eingangshalle und ging hinauf auf den Turm.

Seine Füße waren wackelig, war er doch lange nicht mehr so weit gegangen. Doch erreichte er bald die Spitze und öffnete die Tür.

Es war kühl und windig draußen, er ging zu einer kleinen Bank, setzte sich und sah in den Sternenhimmel.

_Es ist fast wie früher... Hier draußen auf dem Turm. Fast wie früher..._

„Hallo Ginny"

Leise Worte drangen aus seinem Mund, mühsam überlegte Worte. das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

„Schön dich zu sehen..."

Eine junge Frau mit leuchtend roten Haaren zog einen Tarnumhang vom Kopf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, sah ihn an.

„Harry..."

Ihre Stimme verstimmte wieder. Langsam und vorsichtig rutschte sie näher an ihn heran.

„Ach Harry... Was ist nur passiert?"

Leise flüsterte sie die Worte in die Nacht hinein, sah ihn dabei nicht an. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand zwischen ihre.

_Eigentlich muss ich es ihr sagen... Wenn mir jemand glaubt, dann sie! Doch ich kann nicht, ich kann einfach nicht... Sie hat so schon zu kämpfen..._

Zitternd zog er sie ein wenig näher an sich heran.

„Irgendwann Ginny... Irgendwann wird alles gut..."

Sie schniefte leise.

„Und wann? Jede Woche schleiche ich mich hier ein, jede Woche sagst du dass es irgendwann besser wird... Harry ich vermisse dich so sehr..."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin, sah in sein Gesicht. Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Schau nur, was mit dir passiert... Du siehst schrecklich aus..."

Sanft fuhr sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht, über die Narben, den ungepflegten Bart, die aufgesprungenen Lippen.

Harry sah weiter hinaus in den Himmel.

„Ich will nicht mehr Ginny... Ich schaffe das nicht..."

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr, Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht, versickerten in den Barthaaren.

„Ich weiß Harry... Ich weiß. Aber du wirst es schaffen, glaube mir..."

Sie rückte auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Geschwächt schlang er seine Hände um ihren Rücken, küsste sie.

Eine schwache Erinnerung an frühere Zeiten. An Zeiten die schon ewig vergangen schienen.

_Die Gefahr ist da... ich kann doch nicht der einzige sein, der es merkt! Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist!_

Sie saßen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hier, sahen meist schweigend hinaus in die Sterne.

Was würde passieren? Sie wussten es nicht. Wie lange würde es noch so weitergehen? Ungewiss.

Ginny warf den Tarnumhang über, nahm ihren Besen und war weg.

Wieder war er allein. Alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Ein leises Klirren ertönte. Er beute sich hinunter und sah unter die Bank. Dort lag eine kleine Sanduhr. Sie musste Ginny aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sie immer eine kleine Sanduhr dabei gehabt hatte. War es ein Geschenk ihrer Mutter gewesen? Harry nahm die Sanduhr in die Hand. Er würde sie behalten und gut darauf aufpassen.

Leise schlich er die vielen Stufen herunter, zurück in sein kleines, dunkles Zimmer.

_Wie soll ich das nur schaffen? Dass Ginny da noch mitmacht... Ich muss es schaffen, für sie... Ich muss sie beschützen! Lange dauert es nicht mehr! Die Gefahr, sie kommt immer näher..._

Er lag wieder auf seinem Bett, die Sanduhr in der Hand. Er lag da, starrte an die Decke und drehte die Sanduhr in seiner Hand immer wieder um, sobald der Sand unten angekommen war. Sie war wie ein Stück Hoffnung, an das er sich krallen konnte.

Er musste einfach mehr über diese Gefahr, diese Bedrohung herausfinden. Seit einer Woche wusste er, dass etwas geschehen würde, etwas schreckliches, unerwartetes.

Immer mehr gewann er den Eindruck, dass er der einzige war, der davon wusste. Er musste etwas tun, er musste etwas unternehmen. Es lag an ihm, und an ihm allein.

Die Sanduhr... es war ein Symbol, die Zeit verrann ihm unter den Fingern.

Ein neuer Mut keimte in ihm auf. Er hatte ein Ziel, eine Mission. Eine schreckliche Bedrohung schwebte über allen und er war der einzige, der davon wusste. Was es war, würde er noch rausfinden.

Es gab nur ein Problem: Er war hier und würde hier auch nicht wegkommen. Zu gut war das Schloss geschützt, zu geschwächt war er. Und wenn er mit den Leuten redete - sie würden es nicht glauben, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er saß in der Klemme. Wenn er nichts tat würde nicht nur er sterben, nein viele andere mit ihm. Aber er kam hier nicht weg. Dabei war es im Schloss gefährlicher als draußen. Viele ehemalige Todesser waren hier, Leute die seinen Kopf wollten.

Es gab nur einen Schluss: Er musste hier raus. Doch das würde er nicht schaffen.

Die Ereignisse, die Umgebung, alles hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt, dass er kaum noch aufstehen konnte.

Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, er wurde immer aufgeregter. Die Sanduhr zwischen seinen Fingern, sie drehte sich immer schneller, fiel ihm aus den Händen, rollte unter sein Bett.

Panisch sprang aus aus dem Bett, fiel schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Ein lautes Heulen ertönte, Leute rannten den Flur entlang. Er brauchte die Sanduhr, das spürte er. Er wühlte durch seine Sachen, die auf dem Boden lagen, warf sie achtlos hinter sich. War das der Alarm, der Beginn der Katastrophe?

Die Tür sprang auf, zwei Männer kamen herein gestürmt, beugten sich über ihn, hielten ihn fest.

Harry wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, doch sie waren stärker. Er schrie um sein Leben, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. Die beiden Männer hatten ihn fest im Griff. Einer der beiden zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche, entkorkte sie. Gewaltsam öffnete er Harrys Mund und flöste ihm die Flüssigkeit ein. Der Mann hielt ihm die Nase zu, Harry konnte nicht anders als die Flüssigkeit herunter zu schlucken.

Vor Harrys Augen verschwamm alles, alles drehte sich immer schneller um ihn herum. Ihm wurde schwindelig, er schrie vor Angst. Dann war alles schwarz.

_Sie kommen immer näher... Irgend jemand hat sie bestimmt gesehen! Und das war erst der Anfang... Ich muss etwas tun!_

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er lag in seinem Zimmer, als wäre nichts geschehen. Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass die Sanduhr unter das Bett gerollt war.

Leise stand er auf, kroch unter das Bett und tatsächlich - da lag sie. Er langte unter das Bett und nahm die Sanduhr wieder in die Hand. Er steckte sie in die Tasche.

Er ging zum Fenster, zog den Vorhang zur Seite. es war stockdunkel draußen.

Leise schlich er zur Tür und ging in die Eingangshalle. Eilig ging er die Stufen zum Turm hinauf. Oben angekommen ging er hinaus, setzte sich auf die Bank.

Da war noch etwas gewesen. Noch vor der Sanduhr. Etwas war gewesen, er hatte Angst gehabt. Nur wovor? Lange saß er auf der Bank, versuchte rauszufinden, was es gewesen war.

Es dämmerte, er saß immer noch hier oben. Ein Blick in die weichende Dunkelheit und es wurde ihm klar. Eine Erkenntnis so schrecklich, so ungeheuerlich, die Angst packte ihn.

Er musste etwas tun. Doch niemand würde ihm glauben.

Lord Voldemort war wieder da.

(tbc)

Der Stacheldraht in meinem Mund lässt mich bluten  
Im Käfig eingesperrt  
von nackten Tieren geschlagen  
und ein Retter erscheint  
Ein Ungezügelter setzt neue Batterien ein  
und lädt wieder nach


End file.
